


TOW Oliver can't let her go

by thayanast



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thayanast/pseuds/thayanast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to protect Felicity, Oliver has been trying to push her away as much as possible but sometimes it's hard to avoid his feelings for her. Feeling useless, Felicity decides to move on with her life and this decision will change their lives forever, i guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TOW Oliver can't let her go

It’s been awhile now, some months have passed since the “I love you” incident. Even though Felicity has managed to act like nothing had changed between them, Oliver couldn’t do the same. He is truly in love with her but he has lost a lot already and he can’t lose her … he just can’t. At this point of his life, Felicity has a big role in it and living in a world without her is just unbearable. But not even Oliver Queen could see this moment coming, and now, standing at her door, all he can think about is how his life is hanging by a thread and he can’t let her go … Felicity can’t go.

 

He took his motorcycle with just one thing in his head, and it was her, he needed to get to her, talk to her, convince her to stay, he needs her more than anything. The day before, Felicity waited for everybody to go home so she could talk to Oliver alone in their secret lair. She has been going out with Daniel for a couple of months but now it became really serious, he asked her to move to NY with him and she thought “why not ?”. Yeah, it’s just hard when you love someone and they act like a jerk, and well Oliver has been trying to push her away since then, not letting her into their biggest plans to save the city, not being around her as much as possible, and acting like the “old Oliver” and just going out with a lot of girls. When she told him that she was leaving, there was no words in his mouth, only the deep sound of his heart breaking. Felicity knew, just by looking at his face, that Oliver was suffering but he didn’t say anything and waiting was really frustrating, after some minutes staring at each other in silence, she left. 

  
The night was long, Oliver did not sleep. He didn’t know what to do or where to go, he was lost and he didn’t feel like this for awhile because he had Felicity to guide him. What a bitter feeling it is! He couldn’t stop the pain in his chest; he felt like he was drowning, he couldn’t breathe because Felicity took all his air with her. Through the confusion of the words in his mind - her words, his words - hours passed and by the early morning he decided to go after her, because he knew he shouldn’t have let her go in the first place. But right now, looking at her door, he didn’t know what to say - sometimes he regrets using those 3 words to save the city, and this is one of this moments, he was thinking how he could convince her about his feelings now - he froze.

He was standing there when Felicity openned up the door to put the garbage out. “AHHH” she screamed. She was wearing some cute pajamas, and her hair was really messy but that just made her even more gorgeous. She was the most beautiful girl he ever met in life. “OhmygodOliver! You should give a girl some warning!” she said looking really scared, looking at Oliver, wondering why he was there, at her home, her heart stop beating for a second.

  
“Sorry Felicity, I didn’t mean to scare you” he said, looking just as scared, his heart was freaking out. He never thought that she would open the door this early, in fact he believed she would be sleeping, but what he didn’t know it’s that Felicity did not sleep as well.

  
“What are you doing standing at my door ? Something happen ? Are Dig and Roy alright ?”

   
“no, everything is fi … I mean, they’re fine, I just need to talk to you” he looked at her searching for her eyes, like lungs searching for air. When they found each other it was like the whole world didn’t exist anymore, nothing else mattered, he knew that she could see his soul just by looking at his eyes, he didn’t care as long as he could stare at hers.

  
Now, she was the one who froze!

  
“oka … okay! Come in” she was getting a little bit nervous, she totally forgot about the garbage. “ I mean, I’m gonna put this thing out, but please come in … it’s just a second!”  
He waited for her, he didn’t want to lose her out of sight.

  
“hey, what are you waiting for?” she said coming back and finding him there, looking at her. “I know it’s not even close to Queen’s mansion but you are very welcome here sir.” she blinked at him, trying to relieve the tension, as they walked into her house.

  
“Hm, so … I have water, some juice, do you like apple juice ? or maybe you would like some coffee … it’s really early, you probably didn’t eat anything, did you? there’s bagels and cookies … how about pizza? I mean … I don’t usually eat pizza for breakfast, it’s just … there’s some left from last night, it’s not much, I almost ate all of it. You know I stress eat, right ? So, do you want something ?” she finally look at him again, and there was something in his eyes that took her breath away.

  
“I don’t want you to go” he finally said, he didn’t know how to begin this, so he decided just to say what was in his heart. “you can’t go” he felt like he was throwing out all his pain, and yet he wasn’t feeling any better.

“Oliver … I, I,I …”

  
“Felicity, you can’t go!” his voice was almost fading but he needed to say it out loud. “I need you here”

  
“Don’t! You have been pushing me away from you and from the team since, since … since you know what! And if I can’t be a part of this anymore then I don’t know why I should stay … I don’t work for Queen Consolidated either so … you don’t need me here, you’ve been doing fine without my computer skills and I’m not even feeling-“

  
"HEY, listen to me for a second!” he interrupted her. He took a step into her, just to shorten the space between them. He took a deep breath and looking at her eyes he said “I need you to stay, because I need you close, it’s not about the city and our work together, it’s about you and me. I know I’ve been acting like a jerk but-“

  
“you think?!” she was looking right into his eyes and that was the moment she realized she couldn’t leave, because she needs him too.

  
“Hey, I’m really trying here …” he rolled his eyes. “I thought that as long as you weren’t around me I was keeping you safe, but you know how to get into problem better than anyone and-”

  
“well, you cannot think that you are the source of all the bad things that can happen to me, you know I still can be hit by car or have a heart attack or-“

  
“Fe-li-ci-ty!” he got closer, so close she could feel his breath slowly warm her cheeks a little bit at a time. He held her face with both his hands, his nose almost touching hers, looking straight at her eyes. She lost the ability to talk and he took the chance. “Felicity, I know this now, it took me sometime to understand that I could still loose you, and I am! But if I … I will understand if you love Daniel and really want be with him but if I have one chance, if you can give me one shot, if you feel something for me … because I,I,I I’m in love with you and I can’t lose you because you are everything to me, you keep me straight, you know me better than I do, you make me smile, you make me a better man, I am a better person because of you, I … don’t go …“ he couldn’t stop talking because he was afraid of what she may could say.

  
“Oliver …” he almost could feel her lips moving. They were so close and both frozen. He was holding her face like he was holding his whole world, and he was, he forgot how to breath. Felicity couldn’t feel nothing else but where his hands were touching her, her heart couldn’t decide if the right thing to do was just to stop beating or jumping as fast as it ever jumped before. “… just kiss me already!” she finally said.

  
He took a second looking at her eyes because he couldn’t believe what she said. Slowly and softly he got his lips close to hers, just to feel her breathing, just to breathe her breathing, because she is his air, she is his everything. He finally kisses her, a lovely and passionate kiss. She has her arms around his neck, and he pull her close and for this moment they are one.

  
Felicity interrupts their kiss for a second to say something, just getting far enough to look at his eyes.

  
“Since I’m not leaving and you’re not leaving, I guess we should take some coffee because I’m really starving, I didn’t eat anything the whole night!” she was smiling.

  
“’I’m in! I’m totally into that pizza you’ve got in there.” He was smiling.

  
“Oliver, I love you …” she stopped for a second because it was the first time she said that, and she meant it! He could feel the rush of blood through all his body, his heart was acting crazy and his mind went blank and it was the first time in the last months he felt happiness, he couldn’t stop smiling. “but the pizza is mine!” she finally said just a little before he kissed her again.

[The End]

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was originally posted in one of my tumblrs, you can access it here: http://watchmestumbleoverandover.tumblr.com/  
> 


End file.
